This invention relates to a rotary mower having ground supported frames and more particularly to such a mower which has one or more wing frames which are hingedly connected to a main frame for pivotal movement relative thereto whereby the wing frames are adapted to be moved to a generally vertical position during transport from place to place and at the same time are adapted to move upwardly to clear any obstacles, such as rocks, posts and the like.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in the operation of mowers having wing frames which are adapted for pivotal movement relative to a main frame due to the fact that the rotary cutters continue to rotate after the wing frames have been elevated to move over obstacles. Accordingly, it is unsafe to raise the wing frames during the mowing operation and during transport of the mower from place to place.